


Ghost and Gingerbread

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Amethyst [7]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Depression, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Her mom was a ghost of her former self.
Series: Amethyst [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500014
Kudos: 10





	Ghost and Gingerbread

The gingerbread are burnt, but Maeve eats them anyway. Her mom is trying, really trying. It's not her fault that everything she does lately goes wrong. Last night Maeve found her clutching a bottle of wine, sitting in the bath and crying. 

She does that a lot lately, Minnie the woman who lived next door says her mom has depression. Maeve isn't sure what that is exactly only that it makes her mom different. A ghost of herself. 

Maeve wanted to make her better, bring her back to life.


End file.
